Coffee Shop
by pooka14
Summary: Harry goes to his favorite coffee shop and he stumbles upon a situation. Non-magic. Heavy slash. One-shot.


Harry Potter walked into a small coffee shop that he frequented often

Harry Potter walked into a small coffee shop that he frequented often. The employees knew him and all he had to do was walk in the door and they were already making his usual.

Harry walked up to the counter and he pulled out his wallet. Adrian, the man who worked the cashier, smiled brilliantly at him and batted his eyelashes flirtatiously. Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes. Adrian knew Harry was gay but he was straight as a board himself. He liked to flirt with Harry just to tease.

"Good evening, Harry." Adrian purred, leaning across the counter trying to look seductive.

"Hey, Adrian." Harry replied, pulling out a few dollars to pay for his coffee.

"What have you been up to today?" Adrian asked.

"Nothing much." Harry said, glancing over at the other employee who was working on his coffee.

"What would you be up to later?" Adrian asked in a deep voice and Harry laughed.

"Oh, Adrian. I'm so sorry but you're just not the one for me." Harry said dramatically once he got his laughing under control.

Adrian chuckled as well and they lapsed into light conversation until Harry's coffee was ready. Harry wrapped his hands around the foam cup and let the warmth seep into his fingers. He took a sip and sighed, perfection.

Harry smiled at Adrian and said, "It's delicious."

Adrian beamed and blew him a kiss and he replied, "So are you, baby."

Harry chuckled and turned to find a seat in the small café. There was only one person here and he was sitting in the far corner of the store, reading a magazine and sipping his coffee.

Harry sat a few tables away from the blond and he stared out of the window, sipping distractedly. After a few minutes, the blond sitting in the corner finished his coffee and he stood to leave. Harry glanced at him and saw the blond offer him a small smile.

Harry smiled back and the blond walked past him. The bell above the door tinkled softly as the door opened and closed after the blond. Harry started daydreaming again and he finished up his coffee quickly.

Harry stood and disposed of his cup in the trash and he walked out, waving goodbye to Adrian. The little plaza Harry was in didn't have its own parking lot so Harry had to park across the street. He crossed over and pulled out his keys, heading for his car. There were only two other cars in the lot and Harry saw movement next to one of them.

Leaning against a car was the blond from the coffee shop with a tall brunette latched to his neck. The blond had his head back but it didn't look like he was enjoying the attention. Harry furrowed his brow and walked closer, feigning nonchalance.

Harry came up next to his car and fiddled with the keys while taking a closer look at the blonde's face. He looked like he was in pain and there were tears dotting the edges of his eyes. Suddenly, those eyes opened and they focused on him. The silver orbs were crying for help.

Firming his resolve, Harry turned toward the pair of men. He walked closer without the brunette noticing him but the blond looked relieved that Harry was coming over.

"Hey." Harry called out.

The brunette lifted his head and glared at Harry. "We're a little busy. Do you mind?"

"Actually, yes I do. He doesn't look like he's enjoying your attention." Harry said, gesturing at the blond.

The brunette turned away from him and looked at the blond and asked, "Oh, we're having so much fun, don't you think, you pretty little thing?"

The blond hurriedly shook his head no and the brunette's eyes hardened. He smacked the blond across the face and then gripped his chin. The blond gasped and tears started to roll down his cheeks so Harry hurried forward and said, "Hey, pal. He doesn't want you, leave him be."

"Oh, he wants me, he just doesn't know it yet." The brunette said with a growl as he leaned forward and licked up the blonde's cheek. The blond whimpered and Harry reached out and yanked the brunette away.

The brunette growled as he was pulled away and the blond rushed behind Harry. Harry stood up straighter and crossed his arms, putting himself in a protective pose. He knew he looked intimidating like this and he used it to his advantage. When his arms were crossed, his biceps bulged out, looking bigger than normal.

The brunette visibly faltered and he took a few steps back.

"Get out of here, punk, and I won't report you to the police." Harry growled threateningly. The brunette scowled but he turned and fled down a back alley. Harry waited until he couldn't see the man anymore and then he turned to the blond cowering behind his back.

Harry's stance softened and he asked softly, "Are you alright?"

The blond let out a loud sob and he threw himself at Harry. He buried his face in Harry's neck and his sobs shook his whole body. Harry was shocked for a second but he pulled himself together and he wrapped his arms comfortingly around the blonde's slim waist.

Harry whispered soothing words in the smaller man's ear and eventually, the blond calmed and he lifted his head up. Harry smiled gently and he reached up and wiped the tears from the blonde's pale cheeks.

"What's your name?" Harry asked the small blond.

"Draco Malfoy." the blond replied softly.

Harry smiled gently and said, "I'm Harry Potter."

Draco smiled shyly and sniffled, which Harry found to be absolutely adorable.

"Thank you, Harry."

"It was no problem at all. I have a bit of a hero complex." Harry said, grinning.

Draco chuckled and said, "Well, I'm glad I just happened to be the damsel in distress."

Harry smiled and asked, "Did you know that guy?"

Draco sobered and he looked down at his nervously twisting hands.

"No, I have no idea who he was. I was just walking to my car and he comes out of nowhere and slams me into the door. He started groping me and I tried fighting back but he was too strong." Draco explained; his breathing quickening as panic started to seep into him.

"Draco, will you be all right?" Harry asked, putting his hand under Draco's chin and pulling his face up to meet his gaze. Harry saw the tears start to form and his heart clenched.

"I-I don't think so." Draco said, chokingly.

Harry gathered the small blond in his arms once more and felt him relax almost immediately. Harry made shushing noises and let Draco cry a bit more.

"Do you want to come to my flat? I can make you some hot chocolate. That always cheers me up." Harry asked. Draco smiled through his tears and nodded.

Harry led Draco over to his car and he unlocked the vehicle. They got buckled up in their seats and then they were off. Harry could drive Draco back to the parking lot in the morning so he could pick up his car.

Harry lived about a mile away from the small plaza and they were at his building in no time. The two men climbed the stairs in comfortable silence and they eventually reached Harry's floor. Harry pulled out his keys once again and he unlocked the door to his flat.

Harry gestured Draco in first and Draco walked forward, hesitantly. Harry followed the blond in and closed the door behind him. Harry flicked on the lights and hurried forward to pick up some stray socks and magazines.

"Sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting company." Harry said, throwing the magazines haphazardly on a table and throwing all of the socks to one corner.

Draco chuckled at Harry's puttering and said, "It's quite all right. I've seen places messier than this."

Harry smiled and said, "How about we get you some hot chocolate?"

Without waiting for a response, Harry bustled through a door that Draco guessed led to the kitchen. He followed Harry in and found his guess was correct. Harry had just put two mugs in the microwave and he was leaning against the counter waiting patiently.

Harry heard him come through the door and he looked over and smiled. An idea suddenly hit him, however. If Draco was going to stay the night, he would need some pajamas. Harry straightened and walked toward Draco.

"Follow me; I'll get you some pajamas." Harry said as walked past Draco and down the hall.

Draco trailed after him and he entered Harry's bedroom to find Harry rummaging in a wardrobe. Harry suddenly emerged with a triumphant sound and mis-matched pajamas in his hand.

Harry held out the fabric and Draco took it. "Thanks, Harry."

"No problem." Harry said as he walked out of the room to give the blond some privacy.

Draco slipped his shirt over his head and slipped Harry's shirt on. It was huge and Draco felt like he was drowning in the fabric. Obviously, Harry liked to wear large shirts to bed.

Draco then slipped his trousers off and he pulled the silk pajama bottoms on. They were just slightly too big around the waist and Draco pulled up the shirt to look at the drawstrings. They were tied in a double knot and Draco couldn't get them untied, no matter how long he picked at it.

Draco walked out into the living room, clutching the pants up so they wouldn't fall. Harry was sitting there, nursing a steaming cup of hot chocolate, and he looked up when Draco came in. His lips twitched into a smile when he saw his baggy clothes on the small blond.

"Harry, I can't untie this knot." Draco said, still looking down at the stubborn strings, tongue poking out as he concentrated.

Harry chuckled and he got up and moved over to the other man. Harry grasped the strings and he started picking at them with his nails. Since, he was so concentrated on the strings; Harry didn't see the blond blush at their close proximity.

His nails were slightly longer than Draco's so he was able to get the knot undone. Harry realized he was standing very close to the blond and he backed up hurriedly, not wanting to make Draco uncomfortable.

But, when Harry backed up he let go of the pants and Draco wasn't holding them either. The pants were even looser with the knot undone so they fell to the ground. Harry's eyes widened as he stared at Draco's bottom half.

Obviously, Draco didn't wear underwear to bed and Harry was suddenly very appreciative of that fact. Harry's gaze traveled up the long lean legs and rested on Draco's cock. It was soft and it hung limply, nestled between Draco's bollocks.

Draco squeaked and hurriedly turned around to shield himself from Harry's gaze. But, Harry enjoyed the backside much more. Harry loved a nice soft ass that he could bury himself in and Draco's was perfect. It was perfectly rounded and Harry just wanted to squeeze those cheeks.

Then, Draco bent down to pick up the fallen pants and Harry groaned quietly. The skin of Draco's ass was pulled tightly over the muscle and softness. Draco's furrowed pink hole was presented to Harry's gaze and he could picture himself sliding into that tight heat.

Draco stood, though, and black silk covered up that perfection. Draco turned around, blushing furiously. Harry stood, panting and clutching his hands into fists, trying to hold in his instinct to grab the blond and shag him senseless.

Harry took a deep shuddering breath and said shakily, "Sorry about that, Draco. I didn't realize you weren't holding up the pants."

Draco looked up from his feet and smiled shyly and said, "Its okay. You seemed to like it."

Harry groaned, this blond was so delicious. His cheeks were still tinted pink and he looked up at Harry under his lashes with his bangs hanging around his eyes. He looked so innocent yet so seductive at the same time and Harry had to reign in his desire for the blond.

"You're right, I did." Harry said, huskily. Draco's eyes widened and his blush deepened.

Harry took another deep breath and said, "Your hot chocolate is in the kitchen. I am going to go and take a shower. Make yourself at home."

Without waiting for a response, Harry turned and headed for his bedroom. He gathered his pajamas and went into the bathroom. Harry turned the shower on cold and jumped in, yelping quietly at the freezing temperature.

The half-mast erection Harry was sporting shrunk and Harry quickly washed himself. Harry jumped out of the shower, shivering, and he rubbed himself dry and pulled his clothes on. He slowly warmed up as he walked back into his bedroom and deposited the towel into the hamper.

Harry ran his fingers through his damp hair as he walked out into the living room. Draco was curled up on the end of his couch, still sipping the hot chocolate and watching television. When Harry walked in, Draco looked up and smiled at Harry.

Harry smiled back and he sat down on the other end of the couch. The two men sat in silence, watching the television uninterestedly. Half an hour later, the show ended and Harry glanced over at Draco.

The small blond had curled up ever more and had fallen asleep. Draco was resting his head on the arms of the couch and his feet were tucked under himself. He was breathing evenly and Harry smiled.

Harry stood and tuned the telly off. He walked over and leaned down to scoop the blond into his arms. Draco shifted in his sleep and he leant his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry carried Draco bridal style and he entered his room, quietly.

Harry walked over to his bed and he laid the small man down gently. He pulled the covers out form under Draco and he tucked him in. Draco sighed in contentment and he rolled over and snuggled into the pillow. Harry smiled and he turned off the light and closed the door softly.

Harry walked over to the linen closet and pulled out a blanket and a pillow. He took them over to the couch and turned off the lights on the way. He plopped down gracefully on the couch and he made himself comfortable. Harry was asleep within minutes.

Harry was having a pleasant dream about the blond that was currently sleeping in his bed when a loud cry woke him suddenly. Harry sat up straight and listened. Another cry sounded from his bedroom and Harry shot up.

He ran into the room to find Draco twisting and turning in the bed sobbing loudly. Harry rushed over and gathered the distraught blond into his arms.

Draco woke up at the first touch and he clung to Harry's neck, sobbing. Harry whispered soothing words into Draco's ear and eventually the man calmed. He pulled away and looked at Harry apologetically.

"I'm sorry I woke you Harry." Draco said quietly.

"Draco, it's quite all right. I really don't mind." Harry assured the blond.

Draco smiled and whispered, "Thanks."

Harry smiled in return and leaned down to give Draco a kiss on the forehead. When Harry pulled back, he saw Draco blushing furiously. Harry moved to stand but

Draco's grip on his arms stopped him.

"C-Can y-you stay w-with me, Harry?" Draco asked, nervously. "I feel better when you are near me."

Harry smiled and he nodded. Draco beamed and scooted over to make room for Harry. Harry climbed into bed next to Draco and the blond immediately cuddled up to him. Harry wrapped his arms around the man's slim waist while Draco laid his head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry listened as Draco's breaths evened out and he made sure Draco was deeply asleep before drifting off himself.

Harry woke up with sun shining in his face, a pleasant weight pressed against his side, and a straining problem in his pants.

He reached up with one hand to rub at his eyes sleepily. The other was still wrapped around the warm body next to his. Harry yawned and then looked down to smile at the blond sleeping peacefully.

Harry let his hand trail down Draco's cheek, onto the slim neck, and up into the silky blond hair. He continued to run his fingers through the strand until Draco stirred and slowly woke up.

The small man's shining silver eyes moved up and locked gazes with Harry's green orbs. The gaze brightened and Harry grinned.

"Good morning." Harry said, quietly.

"Morning, Harry." Draco said. He then tried to stifle a yawn but it emerged anyway. Draco stretched and shifted around on top of Harry.

Draco's thigh came into contact with Harry's throbbing crotch and Harry drew in a surprised breath and Draco stilled. Draco lifted his head and looked at Harry mischievously.

Harry cocked an eyebrow in question and he was answered when Draco suddenly straddled him and made their crotches come into contact with each other. Harry moaned, surprised, as Draco started rolling his hips down into Harry's.

Harry could quite clearly feel Draco's hot erection against his own. The brunette's gaze traveled up to lock onto Draco's wide-eyed gaze. Harry grinned wickedly and said huskily, "So, that's how you wanna play, huh?"

Without waiting for a response, Harry pulled Draco down and he flipped them over. Harry kneeled victoriously on top and he leaned down to breath hotly in Draco's ear.

"You are so damn beautiful." Harry whispered, breathily, and Draco shivered.

Harry pulled the lobe into his mouth and he sucked. Draco moaned and moved his head to the side to give Harry more access. He moved from the ear to the side of Draco's neck and he left a row of open-mouthed kisses down to the collarbone.

Then, Harry nibbled up the middle of Draco's neck and his mouth ended up hovering over Draco's. Harry licked the corner of Draco's full pink lips and said lips fell open in invitation. Harry took that invitation and his lips closed over Draco's.

The two men's lips moved languidly together, parting and coming back together pleasurably. Harry's tongue entered Draco's mouth and he tasted the delicious banquet handed to him. Harry licked the roof of Draco's mouth and he moaned into the kiss.

Harry smirked against Draco's lips, he found a sensitive spot. He used it to his advantage and he licked insistently. Draco reached up and wound his fingers in Harry's hair, moaning in pleasure. The two of them parted and Harry hovered over Draco, panting.

"Are you sure you want this, Draco?" Harry asked, needing the blond to be positive.

Draco smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm absolutely sure. I need you inside me, Harry."

Harry groaned at the needy tone in Draco's voice and he swooped down to capture the soft lips in his once again. His hands rested on Draco's waist and his thumbs rubbed circles on the slim waist. Harry let his hands wander up under the large shirt and he rubbed the soft skin of the blonde's flat abdomen.

Draco's hands were running up and down Harry's strong back, restlessly. Harry couldn't take the too soft touches so he grabbed Draco's shoulders and pinned him to the bed. Draco's arms fell to his side and Harry ran his hands up the lean arms until his fingers encircled the slim wrists.

Harry parted his mouth from Draco's and he quickly disposed of both their shirts. Draco moved like he was going to grab Harry's shoulders, but Harry grabbed his wrists again and he growled in warning. To Harry's pleasure, Draco shivered at the sound and he got the message.

When Harry let go of the wrists, he watched as they went up above Draco's head to cross over one another and stay there. Harry growled his pleasure at how absolutely edible the blond looked like this.

His arms above his head, his lips red and bruised, his pale chest heaving, and the black silk of his pants tented seductively. Harry immediately removed the pajama bottoms from Draco's lower half and he stared in awe.

Seeing Draco's lower half last night was nothing compared to what he saw now. Draco's cock was pulsing and hard and it rested flat against Draco's pale abdomen, contrasting beautifully. Draco's legs were open slightly and Harry could barely see the red puckered opening, yet he knew it was there and he knew eventually he would be seated inside that warmth.

Draco suddenly whimpered and Harry's gaze ran up to look at Draco's face. He looked absolutely desperate for Harry to do something yet he hadn't disobeyed Harry and moved his arms. Harry smiled gently and he leaned down to claim those lips once again.

Harry ran his hands up Draco's outstretched arms and right before he reached the wrists, his hands ran back down. They traveled past the shoulder and onto the chest. Harry fingers stopped at Draco's dusky pink nipples and they played with them, pinching them gently to hardness.

Draco moaned at the attention and arched slightly into Harry. Harry pulled away, panting, from Draco's lips and he pressed his forehead against the blonde's. Harry continued to play with the nipples in his fingers and he watched as Draco's eyes fluttered shut, his face contorted into ecstasy.

Harry's hands eventually stopped their torture and they moved on to rub slightly at Draco's jutting hipbones. Harry moved down and started kissing along Draco's chest. He licked at the abused nipples but moved on quickly to Draco's navel. Harry swirled his tongue around the belly button before plunging in and wriggling it about.

Draco gasped in surprise at how pleasurable that actually felt. No one had done that before and it felt amazing. Draco let his head fall back and he moaned. His arms were still above his head and he ached to wind his fingers into Harry's soft hair.

"H-Harry. I-I want to touch you. Please." Draco panted desperately.

Harry lifted his head and he smirked before moving down suddenly and taking Draco's whole cock in his mouth. Draco cried out in surprise and he arched off the bed into that wet heat. His hands immediately moved down to grasp heatedly at Harry's head.

Harry sucked hard as he came slowly off of the cock. Once only the head was in his mouth, Harry relaxed his mouth and he started bobbing his head. Draco tried desperately not to thrust into Harry's mouth but it was inevitable. Harry hummed around his mouthful and Draco couldn't help the instinctive thrusting.

One of Harry's hands was stroking Draco's outer thigh lightly and the other hand came up to fondle Draco's balls. Harry rolled them in his hand and Draco cried out once more, incoherently, before gripping Harry's head tightly and thrusting madly. Harry allowed this by relaxing his throat and just going along for the ride.

Harry moved his fingers from underneath Draco's bollocks to his hole. Harry massaged the furrowed skin around it right before he plunged one finger inside without warning. Draco arched off the bed, his mouth open in a silent scream, as he came, pulsing, down Harry's throat.

Harry welcomed the treat and he swallowed every last drop. Once, Harry had milked Draco dry, the blond collapsed, gasping and limp, onto the bed. Harry lifted his head and smiled brightly at the panting man. Draco smiled weakly back as he tried to catch his breath.

Eventually, Draco calmed and Harry stared in awe. The blond was absolutely glowing in satisfaction. Very suddenly, Harry how horny he was. His cock was throbbing and Harry could feel it dripping in his pants. Harry hurriedly disposed of his bottoms and Draco gasped at Harry's slightly intimidating size.

He was at least ten inches long and it was getting slightly purple at the head. Draco felt his own spent cock twitching in excitement at the thought of Harry inside of him, filling him completely.

Draco watched as Harry reached over into his night stand and rummage around inside. Harry emerged victoriously with a condom and some lube. Harry set the items down next to them on the bed and he turned to Draco. Harry grabbed the blonde's slim hips and directed him onto his hands and knees.

Draco heard Harry's quiet groan and he smirked. He knew his ass was irresistible. Draco arched his back down toward the bed and Harry's answering groan was louder and more urgent. Draco glanced over his shoulder and saw Harry gripping tightly to the base of his cock.

He stilled in wonder. Draco didn't know that he affected Harry that much. Harry was close to coming just by seeing Draco's ass. Draco smiled; Harry must really be an ass person.

Hands were suddenly on Draco's ass cheeks, massaging and pulling them apart again and again. Draco grinned; Harry really was an ass person. Just then, Draco felt warm air waft against his cheek and he glanced back curiously to see what was happening.

Draco's eyes widened, Harry's face was right next to his ass and he was getting closer every second.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco squeaked out.

Harry looked up and raised an eyebrow, "I was just about to rim you."

Draco furrowed his brow and asked, "What?"

Harry's eyes widened and then Harry grinned wickedly.

"You've never been rimmed before, Draco?" Harry asked, grabbing Draco's ass and pulling apart the cheeks.

"I don't think so." Draco said breathlessly.

"Then you are going to enjoy this." Harry said his breath ghosting over Draco's sensitive mounds of flesh. Very suddenly, something warm and wet worked its way into his ass and Draco gasped and turned to look over his shoulder again.

Harry's tongue was in his ass. The tongue in question swirled a bit and Draco moaned. This felt abso-fucking-lutely fabulous. Harry continued for what felt like forever with Draco moaning encouragingly. Just then, there was a new pressure in his ass and Draco dimly realized that Harry was fingering him as well.

Harry lifted up, removing his tongue from Draco's ass and he enjoyed the sight. Three of Harry's fingers were thrusting inside the blond and Harry wondered if he even realized there were three. Draco was a writhing, moaning puddle on Harry's sheets.

Harry's cock throbbed suddenly and he abruptly pulled his fingers out of Draco's ass. Draco whimpered and weakly lifted his head to watch as Harry rolled the condom on and spread the lube on his almost painful erection.

Harry kneeled behind Draco and started to ease his thick cock into Draco's tight heat. Harry let out a low guttural moan as he inched his way inside. Draco moaned right along with him and he tried to relax as best as he could, he had never taken a cock as big as Harry's before.

When Harry felt his balls resting against Draco's soft ass, he growled in satisfaction. He had never had an ass this tight, he felt like he was fucking a virgin. Harry leaned down against Draco's back while he supported himself with one hand on the bed next to Draco's.

Harry nuzzled Draco's neck as he started to thrust lightly into Draco.

"Oh, fuck…you're so tight, Draco. So fucking good." Harry growled in Draco's ear.

Draco shivered and moaned when he felt Harry brush against his prostate. Harry angled his hips and thrust brilliantly against the bundle of nerves and Draco howled in pleasure. Harry kept up that angle and Draco started pushing back, meeting Harry thrust for thrust.

"Faster, oh please, harder, Harry. Oh fuck, yes." Draco whimpered. Harry complied and started slamming into Draco, pounding into the small blond with everything he had. His vicious thrusts forced little huffs of air out of Draco and he absolutely loved it.

Harry continued thrusting, sweat pouring into his eyes and dripping down his legs. Suddenly, with a show of strength, Draco pushed Harry back so he was sitting on the bed with Draco in his lap. Draco kneeled on either side of Harry's legs and he started to move languidly up and down.

Harry gasped and he grabbed the slim hips roughly. He started thrusting upwards sharply and he pulled the blond down and into his thrusts. Draco threw his head back against Harry's shoulder and he moaned wildly. Harry turned his head to the side and he claimed Draco's plump lips in his once again.

Draco was so close and he whimpered into Harry's mouth, needing more. Harry understood the plea and he reached around Draco with one hand to grasp Draco's dripping erection. Surprisingly, only a few tugs did the trick and Draco tore his lips away from Harry's with an incoherent scream as he arched against Harry and came in thick spurts.

Draco's muscles clamped down on Harry's hardness and Harry thrust twice into the burning vice before he groaned loudly and filled the condom with his seed. Harry continued thrusting, milking everything out of his cock, as Draco collapsed against his chest.

Harry, without any support to hold him up, fell back against the bed, still buried balls deep within Draco. Harry gripped Draco's hips and he lifted the blond gently off of his softening cock. Draco whimpered in loss but he immediately turned and snuggled up against Harry's chest.

Harry reached down and pulled the condom off his spent cock and he threw it across the room, aimlessly. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist as he took a deep breath.

Draco looked up at him and smiled brilliantly. Harry smiled back and he leaned down for a soft kiss.

"That was amazing, Harry." Draco whispered against Harry's lips. Harry hummed his agreement and the two just lay there, basking in the post coital bliss and enjoying the other pressed against them.

Suddenly, Draco lifted his head and he said, "Why didn't we do this last night?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and he looked at the blond in question.

Draco sighed and he said, "You know, when you were staring at my bits last night. I pretty much gave you an invitation and you didn't take me up on it."

Harry remembered the seductive look the man gave him last night and he wondered. Why did he not give in to the temptation?

"Well, I guess, I didn't think you were gay." Harry started. Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry explained, "When that guy attacked you, I figured you didn't like it because he was a guy. Plus, I didn't want to push the boundaries. You were just attacked after all."

Draco smiled and reached up to run his fingers through Harry's thick hair.

"Obviously, I am gay. And thank you. That was sweet; most guys would've pounced on me right then and there." Draco said.

Harry grinned as his hand moved down to squeeze one of Draco's ass cheeks and he said, "Your ass _is_ irresistible."

Draco chuckled and he swatted Harry's hand away from his backside. Harry chuckled as well and the two men settled back down again but they didn't go back to sleep.

Eventually, Draco complained about being sticky and smelly, so they adjourned to the bathroom to shower together. They emerged from the shower about thirty minutes later, fresh and clean. Harry fetched Draco the clothes he was wearing the previous day and he grabbed one outfit for himself.

The two men dressed in silence and, before long, Harry was driving Draco back to the parking lot to get his car back. Draco got out of the car and he thanked Harry before turning away.

"Wait, Draco." Harry called out, getting out of his car and walking up to small blond.

"Yes?" Draco asked turning around to come face to face with Harry's strong chest. Draco looked up and saw Harry looking at him tenderly.

"Do you want to come over later for dinner? I can make a mean lasagna." Harry asked, nervously.

Draco smiled widely and nodded, "I'd like that, Harry."

"Great, I'll see you around seven then." Harry said, beaming.

"Yes you will." Draco said; making a move to turn to his car but Harry stopped him.

Harry spun him around and the two of them met at the lips. Draco relaxed against the taller man and he wound his arms around Harry's neck. They kissed for around five minutes before parting. Harry smiled and gave Draco another peck on the lips before he got in his car and drove off.

Draco sat in his car and he thought back to yesterday. He was suddenly very thankful that that guy had attacked him.

Otherwise, he would have never net Harry.

**Alright, so this is my second one-shot. It has a bit more plot to it and I hope you all enjoy it. Please review and I can see what I can improve on.**

**love and hugs to everyone**


End file.
